Future Agents the Movie (FATM)
Future Agents the Movie is a full length web animation produced by Point Blank Entertainment. It is animated by Pilot-Obvious, but various people help with line-art and coloring. The movie is being produced on Adobe Premiere, with the frame-by-frame animation being created on Paint Tool SAI and Photoshop. There is no set release date as of right now. Production Originally, Future Agents was planned as a series with 24 episodes. However, that idea was scrapped after the audio for the first episode and one scene was completed. Then, Future Agents was edited into a 12 episode series, which was also scrapped. Eventually, the idea for a movie was pitched, and the first scripts were completed in 2009. Animation began in early 2010, after the characters were casted. Production of the animation has been very slow, but it's at a steady pace. Future Agents the Movie has been planned to be released in seven segments. There will be an official trailer with a release date. The first part will premier on the said release date, with each part being released as it's completed. Plot The movie's main focus is centered around the re-opening of Case-Suzuki On March 3, 2064, Dr. Neil Suzuki was being dishonorably discharged from the Navy due to radical beliefs. During this meeting, ten highly regarded military figures were assassinated. There was no solid evidence in the case, so even though Dr. Suzuki was presumed to be the shooter, he was deemed innocent. But for Admiral James E. Karner , this verdict was not enough. Through much persistance, he was able to reopen Case-Suzuki. As a leader of Segment FA-0129 , Karner is in charge of gathering evidence to prove that Suzuki was indeed guilty. But he soon realizes that there was a bigger problem. Dr. Suzuki has formed Conglomerate Suzuki, a radical group whose main mission is to overhaul the military. He hires Li Willis and Amy Martin to help gather evidence of Dr. Suzuki's radical group. Because all of this is happening during the Great War, Segment FA-0129 is to remain secretive, to avoid inducing panic because of neo-terrorism. During Amy's first mission, she comes across Maddie Cinder , who follows her back to the Future Agents base in Seattle, Washington. After she is caught, she is forced to become a member of Segment FA-0129. Together, she and Amy must stop Dr. Neil Suzuki and his wife, Mrs. Valerie Suzuki from overtaking the military and assassinating the President of the United States. Characters in the Movie *Amy Martin - Main protagonist, agent in Segment FA-0129 *Madeline "Maddie" Cinder - Main protagonist, agent in Segment FA-0129, Amy's partner *Li Willis (Boss) - Main protagonist, gives missions to Amy and Maddie *Admiral James E. Karner - Main protagonist, reopened Case-Suzuki, gives orders to Boss *Professor Kira Jones - Protagonist, helps with researching technical aspects of missions *Professor Bryan Jones - Protagonist, helps with researching DNA/biological evidence in missions *Dr. Neil Suzuki - Main antagonist, formed Conglomerate Suzuki *Mrs. Valerie Suzuki - Main antagonist, does field work for Conglomerate Suzuki *Officer Kevin - Works as a Police Officer in the Seattle Police Department *The President - President of the United States